Comanche
|gender = Male |affiliation = Rivals (formerly) |tv series = Luke Cage (10 episodes) |actor = Thomas Q. Jones |status = Deceased}} Darius Jones, also known as Comanche, was a member of the Rivals who became a fellow prisoner of Carl Lucas during his time serving at Seagate Prison, helping Albert Rackham to organize their illegal prison fights. Upon being released from Seagate, Comanche was recruited by his former cellmate and lover Shades to work for Black Mariah. However Comanche was also working as an informant for Tom Ridenhour, as he desperately attempted to keep all of his secrets from Shades. However, when Shades uncovered the truth, Comanche killed Ridenhour before Comanche was then also killed by Shades. Biography Time in Seagate Locked up with Shades During his time locked up in Seagate Prison, Comanche allied with his former Rivals member and friend, Shades, who had built up a working relationship with one of the guards, Albert Rackham, who was organizing prison fights and needed Shades to recruit potential fighters for him.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena During their time in the prison, Comanche and Shades began a sexual relationship with each other, as both men developed strong emotional feelings for each other. Threatening Carl Lucas ]] When Carl Lucas arrived at Seagate Penitentiary, Rackham viewed him as a potential candidate for their fighting matches. As Comanche commented on how Lucas was a cop and how rare it was that a cop gets sent to prison, Shades questioned what Lucas might have done to have earned his prison time but Rackham only speculated he had annoyed someone very badly and been sent to rot in prison. Comanche questioned what Rackham wanted to happen, to which Rackham told them to see if Lucas would break under pressure. ]] Rackham sent Shades and Comanche to test Lucas' strength by attacking him in the middle of the night with knives. While Comanche covered Lucas' face with a bag, Shades hit him repeatedly in the chest until Lucas was able to recover his senses and threw Shades against a wall, at which point Comanche drew his knife and slashed at Lucas' arm. While Lucas bashed Shades repeatedly with his cell door, he was able to disarm Comanche and threw both his attackers out of his room before allowing himself to be arrested by the prison guards and put into solitary confinement for some time. Despite Comanche and Shades being clearly seen to have attacked their fellow prisoner, they faced no consequences for the attack, as Rackham, who had been watching the whole time, declared that he found himself a gladiator in Lucas. Rackham attempted to recruit Lucas while he was in solitary, only for Lucas to refuse. When Lucas was finally freed from solitary, Comanche was outside in the prison yard speaking to other inmates, unaware that Lucas had attempted to assault him with a dumbbell before Squabbles stepped in and had then stopped Lucas from making such a dangerous mistake. Since Lucas had declined their offer to become the fighter for them, Rackham gave him an alternative. He told Comanche to stab another one of the prisoners and had the blame put on Squabbles, which had immediately resulted in all the guards pinning Squabbles down and brutally beating him down while Lucas was forced to watch in horror. Rackham then threatened to tear everything apart if he did not fight for him, hitting Lucas in the gut. Lucas finally agreed and Rackham called the guards to go easy on Squabbles; Lucas, then, demanded that Squabbles be by his side as his own personal trainer. into their arena]] Lucas and Squabbles entered the arena with Comanche, detailing all the rewards for winning, which would include extra rations, alcohol and women. As Lucas made clear that he did not want any of those prizes; Comanche asked what kind of "nigga" he was and Lucas said he did not like being called that word. As they continued to the ring, where a fight was already happening, Lucas noticed some cameras directed at the ring; Lucas asked if the fights were being handed out and Comanche welcomed him to the internet. Comanche then stood by Rackham and watched Lucas proving himself as a fighter. Betraying Carl Lucas cornering Carl Lucas]] When it was discovered that Carl Lucas was attempting to expose the illegal prison fights, Comanche and Shades had been ordered to attack Squabbles in order to learn more about Lucas' plans to bring down the fight ring, resulting in Squabbles' death under the orders of Albert Rackham. While Lucas went into his cell, he was approached by Shades, who complimented Lucas on his fighting in the ring, however, Lucas found his appearance suspicious. Comanche then approached, questioning why Lucas wanted out of the arena. beat down Carl Lucas]] Admitting that they got the information through Squabbles by force, Comanche and Shades told Lucas that they were not happy about Lucas now planned on exposing all Seagate Prison's illegal actions, as Rackham wanted them to deal with the situation. Before Lucas could defend himself, Comanche and Shades then beat him up with steel weapons until he was severely injured, which resulted Lucas being aided by Noah Burstein to save his life by experimenting on Lucas' fatally wounded body, resulting in a massive explosion which killed Rackham while Lucas had also seemingly vanished. Return to Crime Working for Black Mariah To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Combatant': Despite not having training in martial arts or fighting techniques, his many years as a criminal and inmate made him a formidable fighter, enough to fight with Luke Cage in Seagate Prison, but was ultimatly overpowered by him. *'Marksman': Comanche has display some skill in firing weapons with accuracy and percision. After Shades killed Arturo Rey III, Comanche was able to quickly kill his henchmen before they could pull their sidearms. *'Tactician': On multiple occasions, Comanche had provided some insight on how Black Mariah and Shades could move through their indecisions between the deals with Garrison, Rey, and Cockroach Hamilton despite his presense often being ignored. Equipment *'Josh': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Janis Jones - Mother Allies *Rivals **Romeo † - Friend *Albert Rackham † *Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton † *Andre Jackson/Ray Ray † Enemies *Luke Cage - Former Co-Inmate *Squabbles † - Co-Inmate and Victim *Mariah Dillard † *Arturo Rey III † *Tom Ridenhour † - Ally turned Victim *Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Friend, and Former Co-Inmate turned Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Step in the Arena'' (flashback) ***''Moment of Truth'' (flashback) ***''Take It Personal'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''Soul Brother #1'' ***''Straighten It Out'' ***''I Get Physical'' ***''All Souled Out'' ***''The Basement'' ***''On and On'' ***''If it Ain't Rough, it Ain't Right'' ***''The Creator'' (mentioned) ***''Can't Front on Me'' (mentioned) ***''They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Comanche was a member of the Rivals, a Harlem street gang that included Shades, Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker. He remained the partner in crime of Shades over the year, using an arc and trick arrows as his signature weapons. References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Rivals Members Category:Seagate Prison Inmates Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Shades